


The New Overboss

by Angel_Of_Silence



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abel Bishop is a Genuine Psychopath, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Masturbation, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Praise Kink, Preston Garvey Fucking Dies, Submissive Character, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Silence/pseuds/Angel_Of_Silence
Summary: When an Omega ends up being the one to kill Coulter, well, that complicates things.
Relationships: Mason (Fallout 4)/Original Male Character(s), Mason/Male Sole Survivor, Mason/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Original Male Character(s), Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Trouble

The stranger stood over Coulter’s dead body, the crowd was stunned. Some random punk had made his way through the gauntlet alone and gutted their boss with a knife after having pumped him full of lead. People had jeered and started outbursting as Gage tried to calm them all. Why would they want some wacko in a gas mask and road leathers to lead them? After much assuring the gangs quieted down and went back to their business. 

“What’d ah tell ya? Worked like a charm.”

“I appreciate it. Getting killed while shooting a super soaker at a man in power armor wasn’t how I wanted to go out.” The stranger was surprisingly nonchalant about all this. Gage started explaining how he had cooked up a plan with some of the gang leaders, the new boss just sort of stood there and listened well. It was almost creepy having a one-sided conversation with someone whose face you couldn’t see. It really didn’t help that he couldn’t catch the man’s scent, though surely he was an Alpha with that sort of physique. 

“You wouldn’t believe the troubles I’ve had finding a raider who didn’t shoot me on sight. I finally have the chance to put my skills to a cause I care about.” The boss replied after he’d done and said everything he had to. 

“Ya actually wanna lead raiders? Don’t get me wrong boss but… You don’t look the type.” The new boss looked almost pristine, it wasn’t often you saw someone that took care of their appearance out here in the wastes. If Gage could actually see the man's face he’d have a better guess at whether or not this guy was handsome or the like. 

“Looks can be deceiving.” 

“No kidding. Well, I’ll be at yer quarters when ya wanna talk about getting this show on the road. It’s the restaurant up on Fizztop Mountain.” 

“I’ll be there momentarily. I’m dying to have a look around first.” The new boss gave him a cute little wave which had caught Gage off guard. After that he’d mosied on off to the Fizztop Grille, he ended up waiting a whole hour before the boss came up the elevator.

“Well then. I believe you had something you wanted to discuss?” The boss stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Gage got up and now that he was really paying attention he realized the boss was actually a little shorter than him. 

“First, what should I call ya? I can keep calling ya Overboss if ya want but It might get old.” The new boss ended up surprising Gage again, he’d started to unstrap his gas mask and pull it off. The face he was met with was most certainly not what he was expecting, he was pretty. Not an ordinary kind of pretty either, he would probably be a star in the old world. But here in the wastes, being pretty was just a liability likely to get you fucked over by raiders and other shitheads. But then he noticed the eyepatch, this guy was wearing an eyepatch on the same side as Gage. Though his was cloth and had a cute little heart stitched into it. 

“I’m Abel Bishop. Please, call me Abel.” The words caught Gage off guard, he’d been too busy staring and he really hoped Abel hadn’t noticed. Then Abel reached under his collar and unzipped something, the scent hit Gage immediately and he knew he was screwed. The new overboss was an omega, no other scent could hit an alpha like him as hard as this scent did. Abel smelled something like an old-world stash of strawberries he’d had once and Gage really couldn’t hide when he took a deep sniff of it. He cursed his alpha instincts, now wasn’t the time for this. But god was that scent potent, nigh irresistible.

“You’re an Omega?” Gage inquired, trying not to sound as worried as he was. 

“Wow, that bad huh? I haven’t had a chance to give my scent glands some air. Been busy working my way through your death trap.” Abel smiled wryly, he knew exactly what he was doing. Gage couldn’t believe it, Coulter was one of the biggest baddest Alpha Prime’s the wasteland had to offer and he’d been cut down by some Commonwealth Omega.

“You got a family or something? Ain’t heard of no Bishops before.” Abel’s smile faltered, he was really hoping that wouldn’t be brought up.

“Not anymore. Killed them, I just like how it sounds.” He admitted, tapping his foot idly. Gage was getting a little worried now, he wasn’t sure how the gang bosses would respond to having an Omega in charge. He knew for a fact the Pack didn’t look down on Omega’s, but that was just because instead they treasured them. They’d be the least likely to oppose Abel, but there’d be some pushback from those thinking Abel wouldn’t be strong enough just because of his secondary gender. 

The Disciples were a 50/50, the few Omega’s in their gang used suppressants Nisha had her underlings design. He wasn’t sure how they’d treat an Omega who didn’t take them, but they weren’t his biggest concern. 

The Operator’s, who worked on what they liked to call logic. Well, they didn’t hate Omega’s, but there was no way in a million years that they’d let themselves be led by one, so hopefully he could concoct a way for Abel to work around that. 

“Don’t tell me you’re an Alpha who can’t control his urges. Or is my gender getting in the way of your plans?” The look on Abel’s face made Gage freeze up and realize he’d been silent for much longer than was socially acceptable. 

“No that’s not it boss… It just changes things is all. You still killed Coulter, you’re still the overboss.” Gage sucks up pretty well. While he starts explaining the plan, Abel wanders around the place and even loots some of Coulter's old gear. In the end, Abel makes a point to show he’s actually listening by asking questions about the plan, it was kinda nice to get some feedback anyway.

“Alright, Gage. I’m willing to play along, but you’re coming with me so I can keep an eye on you. You pull strings, I can tell that much. But I won’t let you control me so easily, got it mutt?” Abel’s words sounded like venom, and Gage was scared to decline so he just followed along while Abel talked it out with each leader. He didn’t expect Abel to so willingly talk to The Pack first, Bradberton Amphitheater was a horrible mess that smelled of sex and the pungent stench of Alpha. He really had no clue how Abel managed to walk past so many staring eyes without so much as flinching, he even kept that dumb grin on his face as he ignored everyone and walked right up to Mason. 

The look on The Pack’s Alpha Prime when the man who just killed Coulter gave off the scent of an Omega was really not what Gage had expected. The man looked excited, it was kinda scary if he had to be honest. 

“An Omega huh? And you managed to kill the biggest baddest Alpha around here besides me? That’s fucking impressive. You’d make the perfect wife, our pups would be the strongest in the wasteland.” Mason was practically huffing Abel’s scent while he talked like the perverted sicko he was. Abel laughed. He goddamned laughed in the face of the toughest Alpha in Nuka-World. 

“I like you! You have what all Alphas should, some goddamn spirit! I’d truly be honored to bend over and be bred like a bitch by you but I’ve got things that need to be done first. People to kill, a commonwealth to ravage. Maybe then I’ll take you up on your offer?” Gage was horrified that this ballsy Omega was about to be pinned down and forced to submit, he’d be able to nothing but watch. 

“You’ve got a way with words Overboss. It’ll be a pleasure to work with you, don’t think the Pack will let you go and get yourself killed though. I need you alive if I’m gonna claim you someday.” And just like that Overboss Abel had managed to win over the Pack with little less than some flirting. Gage was fucking astounded, to say the least, Abel just gave Mason a wave and waltzed off like he hadn’t just ordered around an Alpha Prime he’d just met. 

Up next was the Disciples, which was weird cause they were kinda out of the way compared to the Operators who they’d walked past. Gage really didn’t feel like questioning it, so he didn’t. Nisha wasn’t an Alpha Prime, but she was still an Alpha and tough as steel to boot. What didn’t help was she and her followers were nuttier than a feral ghoul. He heard nasty whispers as they entered the Disciples violent looking home of metal and blood. 

“The Overboss is an Omega? Gage I knew I should of strung you up with your own intestines, this is just stupid.” Nisha spat vitriol as her goons stood around and smirked down at Abel, who didn’t seem deterred at all. 

“You’re the Disciples, I know what you like. You’ve heard of the Concord Massacre right?” Gage perks up, the news of that brutality had even reached out here. What did Abel have planned? 

“Of course I do, raiders were attacking the remnants of those minutemen scum and something wiped them all out. The raiders and the minutemen were all slaughtered mercilessly and put on display. I even went to go see what was left for myself, it was gorgeous.”

“Now I know people wouldn’t believe me when I said I’m the one that did it. Especially people like you, that’s why I got this.” Abel pulled his bag off his back and pulled out a human fucking head. Even Gage recognized one of the senior officers of the biggest pain in their asses all those years ago. Abel handed Nisha the head of Preston Garvey, and Nisha was speechless. 

“There’s no love in my heart for those that get in my way. Be good for me and support me while I make this world beautiful, okay?” Abel turned and walked right out. None of the Disciples had any words of protest as the Omega walked right out. And then it was time, Gage had a feeling Abel was avoiding the Operators for some reason. Still, Abel headed right there and soon enough was standing in front of Mags and her brother. 

“I figured the Pack would be okay with you, but you even got those filthy Disciples to follow you too? This place really is going to the hounds. Come on, what’re you gonna pull out of your ass this time?” Nisha’s anger had come from a place of violence, but Gage knew Mags had a personal vendetta against Omegas. 

“I’ve got nothing to offer you. But if you get in my way, I’ll kill all of you. So just be good little pups and you’ll get your pay.” Abel practically spat the words at her, there was a wild look in his eyes that made Gage shudder. It must’ve affected Mags too because she almost bared her neck to an Omega, he saw her hand move for her holster but she stopped. 

“We’re all watching you. I can’t wait to watch you fall little Omega.” 

That was two weeks ago. The things Porter Gage had seen the Omega do since made him understand how he killed Coulter, it was as if he had something ancient and unknowable driving him forward. It only took three days to take over and wipe clean the Galactic Zone of its robotic infestation. Gage stayed by his side the whole time, watching the maniacal little Omega rip apart Assaultrons with a strange sacrificial blade. 

Right after they’d claimed the place for the Disciples they headed to Safari Adventure. Abel handled a shotgun well, his custom-built piece tore the DeathClaw hybrids to shreds. He even spared the weirdo held up there and his pack of gorillas, made them promise to cooperate with the Pack who he claimed the area for. The World of Refreshment went by even faster, Mason had gifted Abel a new rifle and he used it to make swiss cheese out of the strangely mutated Mirelurks. This place he gifted to the Disciples.

They were part of the way through clearing out the bloodworms in Dry Rock Gulch when Abel decided to take a bit of a break. Gage had hardly seen the Omega sleep or eat, and when they stopped up in a workshop they’d cleared out in the dusty area he managed to eat what Gage swore was an entire Brahmins worth of old world food. It’d been about a week they’d been traveling together and Gage had grown to like Abel and his witty comments. The boy would chat up a storm and talk all about his past, according to the insane stories Abel liked to tell he was a survivor of a vault where they’d frozen him up and he just woke up recently. He said there were all sorts of important and famous people but they’d all died in the vault. He proclaimed himself a world-renowned performer but Gage wasn’t sure if he believed it. 

Abel was obviously a little wrong in the head, he was always on about loving humanity and how nobody really understood the way he felt. He wanted to free them from their ignorance and give them all his love, that’s why he had to do what he did. But despite all this crazy talk, the man was always open with Gage, and he swore at points he’d even been flirted with. Whenever the Alpha was keen on killing something from a range he liked to bend forward and take up a sniping position that just so happened to show his ass off. Afterward, he would always check for Gage’s reaction like he was expecting something.

“There a reason you’re looking at me like that?” Abel asks, licking his fingers clean of the Fancy Lad Snack Cake he’d just chowed down on. 

“Sorry boss… Just thinkin bout ol’ times is all.” Gage looked up for a reaction, he swore when they were alone Abel never stopped staring at him. 

“Would you like to forget? I can help.” The Omega purred, he was done with his food and but it would appear he was still hungry for something else. 

“Boss you wouldn’t wanna do something like that with someone like me. I’m a mess, ain’t worth tryin.” Gage looked away to hide his blush, Abel got like this sometimes. He’d always shrug it off when declined but not this time it seems. Abel got up and crawled on over before sitting right up in front of him. 

“Porter Gage, I’ve been polite enough. But I want you to fuck me, be a good Alpha and help me undress.” The commanding tone took Gage off his guard, and the smell hit him. The Omega certainly wasn’t in heat but an Alpha had no problem smelling a horny Omega just asking to be used. 

“Boss you’re playin a dangerous game.” 

“Hah! This whole thing is a dangerous game, Mr. Gage. I think I’ll be fine.” Porter had half the mind to back off as Abel reached down and started unbuttoning his pants, the Alpha felt off about this whole thing. He wanted something more romantic, so damn it he’d give Abel that. Gage shot his hand out and grabbed Abel’s, pulling it off him before he pushed the lithe Omega onto his back. 

“There you go, just lik-” He cut Abel off, kissing him hard. The Omega’s plump lips tasted sweet, he just knew they would. He kept going in for more, and Abel was only too happy to let him. The two started grinding against each other just to get some friction, Gage felt like he was gonna burst. These pants were too goddamned tight, he ripped them off as quickly as he could and did the same for Abel who was staring up at him with lust-filled eyes. 

“Fuckin look at you. You’re such a pretty Omega, all messed up like this just for me.” Gage licked his lips and pulled the Omega’s underwear off, letting off a pleased rumble at the sight of Abel’s little Omegan cock hard and dripping for him. He slid two fingers underneath and rubbed them against the slick covered entrance that was sinfully tight. Even still he plunged them in and Abel keened, he looked like he was about to cum just from being penetrated. 

“What’d I do to deserve someone as pretty as you.” Gage rumbled, fingering the pretty little Omega as he keened, that was all it took for Abel to come for him. He took his fingers out and wiped them in the mess Abel had made before sticking them in his mouth greedily sucking at the mess of slick and Omegan cum. 

“Please, Gage. More!” Abel whined, already acting so desperate after having just been brought to orgasm from the Alpha’s fingers. He curled in and held onto the Alpha, inhaling his scent and coming back drunk from just one good whiff. 

How easy it had been to make the most powerful man he’d ever met submit and let him have his way. He pulled away his pants, his armor all coming off so he could please Abel with some skin to skin contact. Omega’s ate that shit up, he stripped the rest of the clothes off of Abel and let his hands wander over the planes of unmarred skin. 

It was like something out of a porn magazine, maybe the Overbosses tales of being some old-world star weren’t as far fetched as he had figured. He’d never touched anything as soft as the boss's skin, only thing he could compare it to was an old-world silk dress he’d found once. 

“Porter Gage if you don’t stop staring and fuck me I’ll tear your dick off and use it as a dildo.” Abel growled out, tired of not being fucked. Wasn’t exactly as romantic as Gage had planned but gods if it didn’t do things to him to think that the Overboss wanted him this badly. He’d rather keep his dick so he lines up and slams in with one good thrust, Abel tenses up and lets out lewd moans. 

“Fuck! Yes!” Gage gets a good hold of Abel’s hips before he starts pounding away at the Omega’s tight hole, he’d give him anything he asked for. 

“Harder! Harder!” Abel gasped out, his hands flying to grasp at the Alpha and hug him against his chest. Abel was burning up, Gage knew Omega’s were sensitive but this was on a whole other level. His every touch was driving him wild, like little static shocks whenever he touched the boss.

“Ya want me to fill ya up Omega? Knot ya and breed ya?” Gage growled into Abel’s ear, nipping at it as he let his dirty mouth do the work. Abel whined at that, his hands pressing up against Gage’s chest and pushing at him weakly. 

“Can’t! Not now!” And dammit he knew Abel was right but it was mighty disappointing to hear disapproval while he fucked him. If they knotted right now they’d be stuck and vulnerable like this for a good half hour or more. 

“Gonna paint yer face with it then, that sound nice?” Gage’s pride is renewed when the Omega lets out a whine and quickly nods. He’s already getting close but he can’t risk losing his wits and letting his primal side take over right before he cums. He pulls out and starts jerking himself off, using his other hand to pump three of his fingers into the Omega’s wet hole. 

“Want ya to come for me again boss.” Gage growls, he can already feel his knot start to form. Before it can, Abel lets out a strangled whine and comes again, going limp but still holding his mouth open as he must have been desperate for a taste. That’s enough for Gage, he lets out a restrained groan as he cums all over Abel’s face and sates the horny Omega with the taste of Alphan cum. 

The boss looks all blissed out like this, laying on his back and panting while his pretty face is covered with cum. Gage can’t remember the last time he’d felt this good, but it doesn’t really matter to him as Abel runs his fingers over his cheek and then dips them into his mouth. The Omega had started purring and Gage took it upon himself to start cleaning him off with a towel he kept in his pack, maybe things weren’t perfect but with Abel in the picture, they’d sure be interesting.


	2. The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason gets what he's wanted for the past couple of weeks.

It’d been a week since Abel Bishop had taken Dry Rock Gulch, he came back looking real smug and Porter Gage had come back looking downright exhausted. The Operators were none too happy to hear that the Pack was gifted the right to run operations at the most recent territory. Especially now that there was only one left, and they hadn’t been given a single territory by the new Overboss.

“You look ripe boss.” Mason rumbled, the grin on his face was telling. Abel had come to visit after giving them another piece of land. It was only natural to be attracted to such a powerful Omega, the first week he’d been downright worried about losing such a fine specimen to the Wasteland. But after reports came back from his men he’d sent after the boss, well he stopped worrying so much. 

“Smell it too.” He nearly growled, the possessive nature of the Alpha showing it’s colors. 

“I’ve got at least a week, I want to finish the first part of my business before that. I’ll need your help Alpha, promise you’ll be there for me?” Abel cupped Mason’s cheek, the Alpha had stood up to talk to the boss, he liked showing off his height for the Omega.

“You know for a fact the Pack and I are at your beck and call. Just say the word and I’ll do whatever it takes to get you in bed with me at the end of that week.” Abel looked downright innocent grinning like that, but Mason knew the truth behind that crocodile smile. That’s why he wanted the Omega so, nobody else was like this gem. 

What came in that week was a lot, Abel had run off after plenty of flirting and just two days later came back with the head of some ghoul which he threw to the disciples. Said it was some sort of magic ghoul, Gage backed him up on it too.  
That wasn’t so much the problem, the problem came when little ol’ Overboss Abel handed the final piece of land to Mags Black with a smirk on his face. 

“I thought the kiddie kingdom would suit you.” He’d said, and there was no quelling what came next. 

“Boss! We got trouble!” Some poor Pack member pushed through the doors right before a bullet turned his head into giblets. Operator’s were attacking, shooting up both Pack and Disciples. Mason grabbed his gun from the side of his throne and joined the fray. It was a wild and bloody fight and by the time he’d stormed their headquarters Mags Black and plenty of her goons had already made for the Power Plant. 

“She was carrying the boss, tried to stop her but I couldn’t. I’m sorry Alpha.” One of his packmates apologized, dying right in his arms. 

Few things threw Alpha’s into a primal rage, but taking away their Omega? That just about did it. The Pack’s Alpha Prime was roaring out in anger, already on his way to storm the Power Plant all by himself. The rest of his pack didn’t even need to ask, they just followed behind and backed up the beast of an Alpha. 

The Operator’s were cold and calculating, uncaring killers who put the job first. That’s why it was a rare sight to see them screaming in terror, that’s exactly what they were doing once the full brunt of the Pack stormed into the Power Plant and began tearing into each and every one of them. 

At the front was Mason, covered in viscera and snarling at each and every person he tore apart. Bullets flew and weapons swung, but each Operator fell to his fury. The building shook, something that sounded like a mix between a roar and an explosion shook every person inside. Mason hardly paused when it happened, he was getting close and he could smell the scent of his Omega.

They flooded out onto the roof and picked off the survivors, Mags was held up in the control room. The doors were locked but that didn’t matter, with one good ram Mason flung the doors apart and saw his Omega. His beautiful, perfect Omega stood covered from head to toe in blood and viscera, his clothes were tattered and he was half-naked. 

There was nobody else in the room, Mason went to grab his Omega but was stopped when the other walked over and put a hand on his chest. 

“Shh, it’s alright my Alpha. Your Omega is safe now, you did so well coming to save me. You must be tired, you look so handsome like this.” Abel Bishop looked into his Alpha’s eyes, his eyepatch was missing and Mason could see the dead stare of the eye usually behind it. His Omega grounded him, brought him down from the rage as he let the Alpha look over him. 

Despite the amount of blood and gore, Abel seemed to be relatively unharmed. There was a slight wound on his head, and many cuts and abrasions covering his body. But his Omega was in no danger of dying from these wounds, that didn’t stop Mason from snarling until everyone else left them alone. He held his Omega tight to his chest and let his scent fill the control room, he needed to scent Abel before he felt fully comfortable. 

The Omega gave no protest, simply releasing his own alluring scent and letting his Alpha come down from his feral state. 

“Omega… Safe…” Mason growled, pushing a gentle hand through his chosen mate’s blood slicked hair. 

“That’s right, I’m safe. You’re such a good Alpha, killing all those fools who hurt me.” Abel always sounded so sweet, his tone always somehow soothing despite his nature. 

When Mason came to, he looked down at Abel, he was covering the Omega in a possessive and protective act of care. They were both a mess and when he looked around he saw why. Blood dripped from the ceiling, what was once Mags Black was now little more than a pile of gore splattered here and there. The rest of the Operators were in a similar shape, his Omega had somehow been the one to finish off the leaders of the Operator’s. The blood on Abel was definitely not his own, that much was clear. 

He’d always radiated something dark, but this just added on to that. Mason was in no way turned off by this, his Omega was powerful in some way even he couldn’t quite understand. 

“Would you take me like this? Covered in the blood of our enemies? You could breed me on the corpses of those who dared oppose us. How would that make you feel Alpha?” Abel looked up at Mason with a grin, the same one he knew would belong to him the second he’d seen it. 

“Don’t tempt me, I’ll bend you over right here and now if you do.” Mason rumbled, moving his hands down his Omega’s back before groping his perky ass. 

“Another time then, I want you in my nest Alpha.” Abel’s claws curled through the Alpha’s hair, pulling him into a kiss as the leader of the Pack picked him up with ease and walked him through the devastation. Members of the pack cheered their leader on, whilst Mason’s right-hand man went to turn on the power plant. 

When Abel guided Mason back to Fizztop Grille the Alpha was hesitant, he had a perfectly fine bed all situated for his Omega back in the Amphitheatre. But upon seeing Abel’s nest he couldn’t give a damn anymore, his Omega had made such a perfect nest just for him and it made his Alpha roar with pride. He placed Abel amongst the many sheets, watching as the Omega stretched out and freshened his scent on them. 

Sure he was covered in blood but there wasn’t a damn chance Mason was waiting any longer to pound Abel into the mattress, he quickly made a show of stripping as his Omega watched patiently. There were no words to be spoken, just an animal desire that sparked the two into action. Mason quickly clambered on top of Abel, pinning the purring Omega’s arms above his head and pushing into a heated kiss. 

It was all fumbled, messy with more teeth than anything else. He squeezed his Omega’s wrists, hoping they’d bruise for the world to see. The pretty little thing shuddered underneath him and looked up with a pout, the heady scent of slick gushing out from his hole. 

“Greedy Omega,” Mason growled, rutting his length against his Omega’s little cocklet until Abel is keening and whining for more. 

“PRESENT,” Mason demands, releasing his grip to give his Omega enough room. Abel is quick to get on his knees and stick his ass in the air, showing Mason just what prize he’d attained. His pretty pink hole was so slicked up, ripe for the taking. He shoved his face in between those cheeks and greedily slurped up whatever he could, reveling in the taste as his Omega shuddered and moaned. 

“Good Omega.” Mason rumbles before shoving two fingers into Abel’s greedy hole, they’re sucked right in and he wastes no time pumping them in and out a few times to make sure he’s loosened up enough. He’s far enough into heat at this point that he could probably shove his whole fist into his Omega’s ass with little effort. 

It takes a second to line up but once he’s got the tip in he quickly slams to the hilt, getting a delicious noise from his soon-to-be mate who instantly has his first orgasm. This amount of slick was a sign of fertility, Mason’s Alpha was beyond pleased with whom he deemed to be the strongest Omega in the wasteland. 

He spreads Abel’s cheeks and continues to pound home until he has his Omega drooling mindlessly through his second orgasm. Only then does he bury to the hilt and let out a satisfied groan as his knot expands and he fills his pretty mate with so much cum he already looked pregnant. 

“We’re not leaving this nest until you’re pregnant,” Mason growls out, and Abel can only whine out a satisfied moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to finish a project for once, sorry if it's a bit underwhelming.


End file.
